The Will to Power
by Radiant Pencil
Summary: After restoring peace to Hyrule, Princess Zelda finds herself unable to adapt to her new life.  Her restlessness leads her to discover the truth behind the Evil King Ganondorf and the very nature of the Triforce.
1. Chapter 1: Serenity and Melancholy

The Will to Power

Chapter One: Serenity and Melancholy

Seven years had passed since Ganondorf had been banished to the Evil Realm. Though Princess Zelda and Link had managed to alter the course of the future, they could not erase the effects of certain events. Everyone in Hyrule had faint memories of a dark and dangerous time, full of monsters and ghosts and a looming, powerful evil who had control over every aspect of life. These memories would sometimes surface for no reason in the middle of the day or emerge as dreams at night but most seemed to simply shrug off such silly portents. Death Mountain was a place of majesty and friendliness, not of dread and dragons. Castle Town was prosperous and lively, not a crumbling den of the undead. And of course Princess Zelda was the ruler of the land, not that man in black armor who had assassinated the previous king in an attempt to gain the throne. No, life was peaceful and boring once more. Even the Hero of Time had adapted to this calm world. He had been working at Lon Lon Ranch ever since he returned from his adventures in Termina and was soon to be married to Malon, the ranch owner's daughter. He could not be happier.

Princess Zelda had assumed the throne with grace and dignity, guided as always by Rauru the Sage and Impa, her retainer. She ruled wisely and fairly and the land prospered under her careful command. Soon everyone in the realm was of the same opinion; that Princess Zelda was leading Hyrule to a new Golden Age. Though she was pleased to know she was a good monarch, Princess Zelda was, in the back of her mind, completely miserable. She missed Sheik, or rather, missed being him.

She could remember the seven years she had lived as that lithe boy who constantly put his life at risk to stymie Ganondorf's cruelty. He had once fought back hordes of Moblins from invading Kokiri Forest and slaughtering the impudent forest children for not swearing fealty to the Evil King. Thanks to the Gorons' help and the inherent magic of the forest, the filthy pig-men were trapped in the Lost Woods forever. Zelda could also remember when he and Impa led the exodus from Castle Town to Kakariko Village, all the while being pursued by ReDeads and Wolfos. Toward the end of the journey, Ganondorf had emerged from his newly built fortress to pursue the refugees and would have succeeded in finding them had not Impa hid all the citizens using her magic. Against Impa's wishes, Sheik distracted the false king and confronted him in battle. The night had been cold and crisp and he had heard his heart pound in time with the steely hoofbeats of Ganondorf's monstrous steed as he rode closer and closer...but she was to no longer feel these things. It seemed like Sheik's days of fighting, of even having a reason to exist, were over. She concentrated on her royal duties but no matter how busy she kept herself, she still couldn't purge the feeling of restlessness. She voiced these feelings to Rauru one day and announced to him that she might transform into Sheik during her holiday to Lake Hylia. She was immediately ashamed upon seeing the old man's shocked face.

"Princess," said Rauru reproachfully, "You cannot abandon your royal responsibilities to go galavanting across the countryside as some bandage-swaddled Sheikah! You say you wish for darkness and danger and evil to fight but you forget that this would endanger the lives of your people! You must pray to the Goddesses to grant you serenity. Perhaps Your Highness should soon concentrate on finding a husband. The throne is going to need heirs if you are going to be so...intrepid!"

Humiliated and insulted, Princess Zelda afterwards made her way to the Temple of Time. It was always deserted at high noon and the bright light shone through the stained-glass windows, illuminating billions of dust motes as though they were miniscule fairies. Her slow footsteps echoed loudly through the empty stone halls as she made her way to the Altar of Time. She reverently bowed her head and knelt before the marble altar, knowing that though it seemed as though she were alone, her retainer was near. That was the way of the Sheikah: to be hidden in plain sight. That was the way that she had been raised after the attack on the castle...no. She had to concentrate. The Princess made her invocation to the Goddesses and looked up at the Door of Time, not knowing at all for what to pray. She searched in her head and in her heart for the right words, but they refused to come. Her knees began to ache and she resisted to urge to sigh. What was she supposed to say? Deliver me from this restlessness? Send me a great big dragon to save everyone from? Give me a handsome husband to keep my life occupied? Her head began to throb with frustration and it seemed as though a soundless noise had filled her ears with an unpleasant pressure. After an immesurable time, Zelda decided upon a short prayer only so that she might leave the Temple.

"Goddesses, give me serenity," she murmured, shaking her head to relieve it of a sudden shooting pain. She did not expect a reply however, and almost jumped when she heard a man's smooth deep voice.

"Serenity is not always a good thing. This is a common misconception, you know."

In surprise, Zelda glanced around the Temple to locate the mysterious speaker only to find that she was alone except for Impa who was undoubtedly near at hand. Nervously, she turned back to the altar in front of her and whispered softly, "Is someone there?"

"I am always here though it seems like you're the only one to notice. I'm not surprised, really, given the circumstances," replied the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Zelda, now seriously worried.

"Don't you remember the sound of my voice? No, of course you don't. We didn't exactly have much time to talk before the hero came barging in after you," said the voice. "You should remember the names of your prisoners. At least I did that for you, Zelda."

"No! No, it cannot be!" hissed Zelda in horrifying realization.

"Why not? You banished me to this Dark World, the entrance of which lies sealed before you. We remain linked by the Triforce. Why shouldn't we be able to speak with each other?"

"Ganondorf, you were to be exiled completely from this land!" growled Zelda.

"Do not be angry with me for your poor work. It isn't my fault that the seal is weak enough to allow me to talk to you," said Ganondorf.

"And just why are you speaking to me? Have you something to say? Perhaps an apology for usurping my throne and subjugating my people?" demanded Zelda.

"I did not do that." The simplicity and boldness of his statement was like a slap to the Princess' face.

"You're saying you didn't kill my father or plague the land with monsters or any of that?" asked Zelda incredulously.

"I remember something like that but how can I be sure that I was not dreaming? After all, you and the hero made it so that my seven-year reign was never so. Who can say, exactly, of what I am guilty?" said Ganondorf plainly. "Would you really like to know why I am speaking with you?"

"Of course!" huffed Zelda.

"I'm wretchedly bored."

The Princess allowed her curiosity get the better of her and asked, "What is it like over there?"

"It is changing. First there was nothingness but there is more land formed every day." replied Ganondorf, "And I use the term 'day' loosely. The sky is always billowing with thick storm clouds. With no sun to see, it is difficult to keep track of days."

"I am certain you find it delightful," sneered Zelda.

"I don't. Why would you say that?" asked Ganondorf without a hint of the anger that was pervading Zelda's voice.

"I lived in the Hyrule you created for seven years. I saw what you made. It was...terrible," accused Zelda bitterly.

"What you saw was not my intention. I did not want Hyrule's landscape to change in any way," admitted Ganondorf.

"It was the result of your evil ways that Hyrule was ravaged!" said Zelda, fighting to keep her voice quiet.

"I only took what was rightfully mine," he replied solemnly.

"Hyrule cannot ever rightfully belong to a wicked man like you," said Zelda vehemently.

"I unified Hyrule before you were born. Why, then, am I not worthy of its ownership?" growled Ganondorf.

"You speak lies," scoffed Zelda, "My father unified Hyrule and ended the Great War. I am through speaking with you, King of Darkness."

"It seems as though you are unchanging in your opinion of this. However, before you go, there is one thing that I wish to say to you," said Ganondorf and Zelda sensed that he was smiling.

"Say it and be done with me," sighed Zelda.

"You have always known me to be the King of Evil, Lord of Darkness, Emperor of...I don't know...Emperor of Wrongness," laughed Ganondorf, "You knew this and yet you continued to speak with me. You even lowered your voice so that your retainer would not be alarmed."

"What are you trying to say? Speak plainly!" demanded Zelda.

"Very well, Zelda...you can't wish for peace when you yearn for battle." said Ganondorf.

The pressure inside the Princess' head lessened and she knew that he was gone. She left the Temple of Time but she was no less uneasy. It was not because she had contacted the Evil King, though she would have liked to say that. No, she was uneasy because deep in her heart, she was glad to perhaps have her enemy again.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers from the Shadows

The Will to Power

Chapter Two: Answers from the Shadows

Princess Zelda could not sleep that night. Since returning from the Temple of Time, her mind had seared with thoughts of how to protect her land from this new threat. She tossed and turned in her bed and after the moon had reached its height in the night sky, she decided to give up sleeping altogether. She prowled the castle's corridors in her bare feet and entertained ideas of escaping the castle, stealthily traveling to Lon Lon Ranch and telling Link of what had transpired. Zelda soon dismissed this, seeing as she didn't want to disturb him when she knew so little herself.

Almost unconsciously, she recited the transforming spell and as Sheik, silently climbed onto the roof of the castle. Getting out into the cool night and feeling the wind in his hair invigorated him and he leaped effortlessly from spire to spire until he was looking out over the Temple of Time. Bathed in pale moonlight, the Temple hardly seemed like a nesting house for ultimate evil.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Sheik saw a shadow duck behind a nearby parapet. In one fluid motion, he unsheathed and threw one of his small, hidden blades. He listened carefully for a cry of surprise or of pain but he heard nothing. As though she were simply part of the shadow all along, Impa emerged, holding the tiny knife.

"Do not worry, Princess," said Impa and she tossed the blade back to Sheik. "The seal yet holds."

"Then you know that I spoke with the Evil King?" asked Sheik, trying not to sound irritated.

"I felt his presence in the Temple of Time earlier today but I did not know that he spoke with you," admitted Impa. "We must call together the Sages. This is a dire situation. The Evil King must not be released back into Hyrule. His wrath would destroy this land, I am certain."

"Should I contact Link?" asked Sheik.

"No. I will go to the ranch myself and tell him. I do not know if he will be needed, but it is better that he knows what is happening," answered Impa. Sheik opened his mouth to protest but remembered that it was the Princess' duty to stay at the castle...always at the castle.

"What did he say to you?" asked Impa, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"He told me about how it was wrong for us to have imprisoned him in the Dark World," replied Sheik after stammering for a bit.

"The Dark World?"

"It's what he calls the Evil Realm," explained Sheik. "He also mentioned something about how Hyrule was rightfully his because he unified the land years ago. I should not be so surprised at how boldly and easily he lies."

He looked at Impa, expecting to see her wrinkle her nose in disgusted agreement. He was surprised to see his fellow Sheikah wearing a mournful face, one that disappeared as quickly as it had emerged.

"What is it, Impa?" demanded Sheik, "Do not tell me that there is truth to his story!"

"Ganondorf was once an ally to your father, His Highness," Impa replied slowly and carefully. "He stood by the King when no one else in the realm would. This does not excuse his treachery, Princess. You should know that."

"Even so, why was I not told?" asked Sheik quietly.

"There was never any time," answered Impa. "There was always so much work to be done and it would not have changed anything. Do not trouble yourself with these matters. I will depart for Lon Lon Ranch immediately. You should stay here and contact the other Sages using your magic."

"Of course," said Sheik obediently. "Be safe, Impa. Give Link my regards."

Without another word, Impa slipped away into the shadows and was gone. Sheik stood alone on the roof of the castle, letting the night wind tousle his hair as he mulled over her words. He knew he had to make a decision here and now. He was less concerned with what he should do than why he should do it. He could follow Impa's instructions and tell the other Sages about the contact with the Evil King. Rauru would undoubtedly know what to do and would take charge of the situation immediately. Zelda would soon become just another figurehead; a necessary and powerful figurehead, of course, but one with as much control of her choices as a mayfly.

"I am the Seventh Sage, destined to rule them all," he whispered fiercely to himself. "I shall be the one who decides what should be done. I will contact the Sages after I speak to the villain himself and properly assess the threat."

With his resolve strengthened, he leaped from the spire. With the exhilaration of a prey animal in the chase, he darted and sprung from roof to roof, silently making his way to the Temple of Time. It was effortless for him to avoid being spotted by the night watch but Sheik still thought it was a funny thing to be forced to evade his alter ego's own guardsmen.

Sheik arrived at the Temple of Time and slipped through the massive doorway, stealing into the empty central chamber. The moonlight shimmered through the stained glass windows depicting the Goddesses; and softly illuminated the stone sanctuary, making everything seem mysterious, ethereal and dreamlike. Above the Door of Time, the sigil of the Triforce was engraved, serving as an eternal reminder of why there was so much suffering in the land.

Making no sound, he approached the Altar of Time and gazed briefly at the three divots where the Spiritual Stones were to be placed to open the Door. Just to acquire these Stones, Ganondorf had hurt and murdered so many. He had cursed and killed the Great Deku Tree. Hundreds of Gorons had died of starvation or of Dodongo attacks because of his foul magic. He had even poisoned the Zoras' patron deity. Sending Link out to retrieve the Stones before Ganondorf could get them had done no good. He had managed to claim the Triforce all the same. Sheik felt a renewal of the guilt that he had borne since the day the Evil King had conquered Hyrule. All those who had died in those seven years had done so because of the shortsightedness of a foolish little girl. Clenching his fist, Sheik called out into the darkness.

"Ganondorf, I am here. We must speak."

It seemed the Evil King was biding his time. Only after an immesurable time in the dark Temple did Sheik's head fill with the same heavy pressure he had felt earlier. There was no pain on this visit however and Sheik was glad.

"I thought you decided that you were done with me," Ganondorf stated plainly and without greeting.

"Things change," said Sheik, equally curt.

"Like your gender." chuckled Ganondorf.

"I feel more comfortable as Sheik, which is entirely your fault," growled Sheik.

"You could not have hidden yourself as a female Sheikah?" asked Ganondorf.

"This way was more misleading. It worked, didn't it?" answered Sheik, trying not to sneer.

"Regardless, it is a joy and a privilege to speak with another man," dismissed Ganondorf.

"That is a very strange thing to say," stated Sheik with a raised eyebrow.

"I am king of a nation of women," explained Ganondorf patiently. "The differences between men and women are clearer to no one more than me."

"Despite the illusion, I am still a woman," said Sheik uneasily, not knowing how to respond.

"You misunderstand," sighed Ganondorf. "Society has deemed you a princess but you carry yourself like a king."

Sheik did not know how to respond. He did not understand what Ganondorf was trying to say but he felt pleased at the statement all the same.

"It seems my servants have decided not to tell me everything that I need to know. I want to hear what you have to say of these matters. Perhaps I will be able to pick the truth from the lies, if there is any to be had. Now, did you actually help my father unify Hyrule?" asked Sheik, proud of the authority in his voice.

"Yes," said Ganondorf, who said no more.

"Why did you kill my father if you were such close allies?" asked Sheik.

"He broke his word," said Ganondorf, "and forgot the blood-oath."

"I don't understand," admitted Sheik, "What blood-oath?"

"The Sage of Light comes!" said Ganondorf suddenly. "If you are truly curious about what I have to say, then you will keep your mind open for me tomorrow when the moon sets. Say my name and invoke the power of the Triforce of Wisdom. I will come to you."

Without any more words, the pressure in Sheik's head lessened and he knew that Ganondorf had retreated completely back into the Dark World. Nimbly, he ducked behind the Altar of Time. Barely a moment had passed before he saw the swaying light of a candle coming down one of the side hallways. Rauru, sleepy-eyed and in his bedclothes, emerged.

"Who goes there?" Rauru demanded, looking about the chamber.

"It's me, Princess Zelda." Sheik announced, stepping out where the Sage could see him. "I've come to tell you that the Sages must convene once more. Today the Evil King spoke to me while I was praying here. I worry that the barrier between realms grows thin and that his wrath might be unleashed upon Hyrule once again."

"May the Goddesses have mercy!" cried Rauru while crossing himself.

"Impa has already gone to alert Link," Sheik reported.

"Then there is no more time to waste!" said Rauru. "Come, Princess! We must perform the summoning rites. And change out of that ill-becoming illusion! This is serious!"

Just for a moment, Sheik was flooded with a violent rage. His arms trembled with a barely-suppressed urge to throttle the portly priest and his heart thudded in his chest. He took a deep breath and followed Rauru into the side chamber, not even thinking of the laboriousincantations that must be made. The only thing that occupied his mind was a phrase that was as delicious to him as it was relieving.

King Sheik.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prince

The Will to Power

Chapter Three: The Prince

Under Rauru's watchful gaze, Sheik reluctantly transformed back into the woman known as Princess Zelda. His svelte form morphed painlessly into a curvaceous body that many would desire if there were any to see it. She felt the fabric of her pants billow between her legs and form into her elaborate silky pink dress. Golden hair swept down her back, making her feel uncomfortable by it not being in her eyes. The last of all to appear was her crown, ornate and weighty, which immediately began to chafe.

"Come, Princess," said Rauru with an authoritative voice. He turned and walked further into the side chamber. The only thing of interest here was a small stone dais. On the flat top was engraved the Triforce, surrounded by the symbols of each of the six Sages. He placed his hands on the seal of Light and began to mumble an incantation. Zelda soon followed suit. She had summoned the Sages before and though it wasn't very difficult, she never could quite figure out where to stand. There was no sigil for the seventh Sage after all. She suspected that she might not even be needed for the summoning to work though she was not about to voice her idea to Rauru.

The intricate ritual was finished and the symbols began to glow, each with a different color. The sharp electrical scent of magic permeated the room and made Zelda's head feel full and tight. Rauru lifted his hands and began to address the Sages one by one.

"Saria, I beckon you from your ancient forest. Will you speak with us and give your council?"

"Hee hee! I'll do my best," replied a little girl's voice from the green sigil.

"Darunia, I beckon you from your fiery mountain. Will you speak with us and give your council?"

"Of course, Brother! I'll do all I can!" rumbled the reply from the red sigil.

"Ruto, I beckon you from your deep abyss. Will you speak with us and give your council?"

"Well, yeah," came an impatient woman's voice from the blue sigil.

"Impa, I beckon you from your nameless shadows. Will you speak with us and give your council?"

"I will lend my aid," said Impa in her mellow tone from the purple sigil.

"Nabooru, I beckon you from your eldritch sands. Will you speak with us and give your council?"

"You got it, Rauru," said a smooth, feminine voice from the orange sigil.

"Sages, you are needed once again in this land of Hyrule," explained Rauru, "Princess Zelda was contacted by the Evil King earlier today while here in the Temple of Time. I believe the barrier between this realm and the Sacred Realm grows thin. I do not know the reason for this weakening but I am afraid that if we do nothing, Ganondorf will be unleashed."

"That's terrible!" cried Saria.

"We'll find a way to fix this, don't you worry, Saria," boasted Darunia.

"What exactly did he say to you, Princess?" asked Ruto.

"He said that he did what he did because Hyrule rightfully belonged to him," Zelda answered, "That he helped my father unify Hyrule and end the Great War. He also said that they once made some sort of blood pact that my father later broke."

"Um, even if that were true, I'm pretty sure that doesn't excuse the fact that he...oh yeah...he completely ravaged Hyrule!" Ruto cried, adopting a sarcastically forgetful tone.

"Those are my sentiments exactly," said Impa quickly, "No matter what, we must remember that we are dealing with a man who is pure evil."

"You've got to be kidding me!" snapped Nabooru suddenly. "As the Shadow Sage, shouldn't you know that darkness doesn't necessarily denote 'pure evil'?"

"What exactly are you trying to say, Nabooru?" asked Rauru. He seemed surprised at her outburst.

"I'm saying that maybe we need to stop labeling Ganondorf as 'absolute evil' and just deal with the situation as it really is. We've got an extremely powerful, extremely angry man who wants out of his otherworldly prison cell," said Nabooru vehemently, "You can throw the refuse down the well but eventually it's going to poison the water, get me? We can't keep him locked away forever. Eventually, we're going to have to get back the Triforce of Power. It's the only way to restore balance back to Hyrule. That's what the Goddesses would want."

"What would you know of the Goddesses? You cannot even hear them!" sneered Rauru.

"Right, right! Because my ears aren't shaped correctly!" Nabooru cried.

"You just do not want to admit that your precious centennial king was a power-hungry murderer." growled Impa.

"I, above all, know to what depths Ganondorf would go to get what he wants," retorted Nabooru.

"Enough of this discord!" shouted Zelda, "We must work together if we are going to find a solution to this problem! I agree with Nabooru. We need to figure out a way to get the Triforce of Power back. First of all, though, we need to protect Hyrule until we can think of just how to do that."

"Well said, Princess," said Rauru.

"Right now, the Hero of Time is being informed of the situation," said Zelda, ignoring Rauru, "I think we should all gather here at the castle so that we can understand what is happening and discover a solution to this dilemma."

"I will prepare the portal spells, if it pleases you, Princess," offered Rauru.

"Yes. Do so," said Zelda. "Everyone, get here quickly and safely. Though I do not yet know what we have to do, I'm sure it's not going to be easy or simple."

At this, Zelda turned and walked out of the chamber. Her heart was thudding with excitement in her chest. She had finally spoken! She had spoken and they had heeded her as the seventh Sage! She could not repress a relieved smile as she wandered the darkened corridors of the Temple. They would all soon see that she was not just a figurehead. She would find a way to wrench back the Triforce of Power from the Evil King and save Hyrule from this looming menace. Her thoughts churned feverishly as she was escorted back to the castle by a couple of night watchmen until a particular idea stopped her dead in her tracks in the middle of the street.

After she rescued the Triforce segment from Ganondorf, what would happen? As the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, could she perhaps return them to their original whole? Would she be able to make a wish to the Goddesses like the legend said? Who else could be worthier to do this? With the Triforce's power, she would be able to grant Hyrule a peaceful new future the likes of which it had never before seen!

"Princess, is everything alright?" one guard asked hesitantly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. Yes, everything is fine. Let us continue," replied Zelda rather breathily and they resumed their trek back to the castle. When she arrived at her room, safe and sound, she was not surprised to find that she could not sleep. As she lay in her bed, hope and determination seemed to burn like a candle within her and for the first time in years, she truly felt like she had a purpose. Still, somehow, sleep managed to steal over her and she succumbed finally to the world of formless dreams.

It seemed almost instantly that the morning sun was lancing her in her eyes. Trying to shake off her sleepiness, Zelda flung off the blankets and stretched. Hurriedly, she began to dress in a simple but lovely blue and white gown that she much preferred over her more intricate pink one. As she pulled on the sleeves, she noticed that it did not quite fit correctly. The shoulders were much tighter than usual but the front of the dress was almost sagging. Concerned, she glanced at herself in her full-length mirror and gasped. Staring back at her was a pretty, red eyed young man with messy blond hair and a very confused expression.

She looked down at her body and realized that she was now a 'he'. Sheik felt himself redden with embarrassment. He put aside the dress and focused, willing himself to change into Zelda. He felt the familiar magic flow over himself but inexplicably he was wracked by a furious searing pain that seemed to emanate from every point on his body. He dropped to his knees, crying out in agony. The pain vanished as quick as it came, however, and he shakily climbed to his feet just as an urgent knocking began at his door.

"Princess? What's wrong?" asked Impa from behind the door. Sheik took a few gulps of air, trying to rid himself of the echoes of that shocking pain before answering.

"Impa, please come in," he said, attempting to keep his voice steady. "There is...something interesting."

The door practically burst open with the retainer's panic but when Impa saw Sheik covering himself with a dress, her eyes narrowed.

"Princess, we do not have time for this. Change back, please. All the Sages have arrived and are waiting for you," chided Impa.

"I can't," admitted Sheik.

"What do you mean, "you can't"?" demanded Impa, "You've always been able to change between forms quickly and easily."

"I don't know what's going on but I cannot change into...into...Zelda," Sheik replied, finding it strange to speak in the third person, "I must have changed when I was sleeping. When I tried to change back, there was this horrible pain that prevented me from completing the spell."

"This is a terrible predicament," said Impa, frowning.

"Why is it a problem? I'm still the same person, essentially. The other Sages will understand. We've been through worse situations, after all. Come, Impa. We do not have time for this," said Sheik firmly.

"But Princess..!"

"And no more of that. I feel silly being called a princess while I'm like this," smirked Sheik.

"Forgive me," replied Impa with a hint of sarcasm, "What should I call you now?"

"If you insist on referring to me by a title, I suppose 'Prince' will have to do," shrugged Sheik, "Find me some suitable clothing. I will not wear dresses if I'm going to be stuck in this form."

With all seriousness now, Impa bowed and exited the room. When she was gone, Sheik could not help but smile to himself. He had never seen his retainer act so quickly upon his word. Soon, Impa returned with a silken tunic and finely cut trousers. He hastily dressed and descended the stairs, wondering how the other Sages would react to his appearance. He was less concerned with their actual response than with the fact that no matter what they might say, he did not really care.

They approached the huge oaken doors of the strategy room and Sheik could hear angry voices coming from the other side.

"You could not have dressed properly even to visit the Princess, could you, Nabooru?" demanded Rauru.

"Whatever. Leave Nabooru alone, Rauru," snapped Ruto, "I mean, I'm completely naked but you're not yelling at me, are you?"

Sheik slammed open the doors and strode into the large chamber. Around the massive round table sat each of the Sages, each with the same expression of bewilderment when they saw Sheik.

"I know what I look like," said Sheik before any of them could speak, "I am unable to turn back into my original form. I don't know why and I also do not see why it should be a problem at this very moment. This will be the last I speak of the subject."

He sat at the large chair reserved for himself and gazed around the room at each of the Sages. It seemed like they were all waiting for him to speak.

"The time has come to save Hyrule. We will no longer argue amongst ourselves. Is this understood?" Sheik asked. He was pleased when they all nodded in unison.

"Very well. Let us begin."

While various ideas were brought forth on how to strengthen the barrier between Hyrule and the Dark World, no explanation was given as to why it might have weakened in the first place. After hours of debate and speculation, it was decided that the very best plan was to visit each of the six Temples and give prayer to the Goddesses and hope that they might intervene. Therefore, a great pilgrimage was to occur and Link, the Hero of Time, was to accompany them as their protector. All they needed to do was wait for him to actually arrive.

"Why do you think he is so late?" Sheik asked Impa after the council was dismissed.

"He chose to ride his horse here while I simply teleported," Impa shrugged.

"Is he really getting ready to marry that girl from the ranch?" he asked.

"I should hope so. She's eight weeks with child," replied Impa.

"I guess I'm happy for him," said Nabooru behind them. The red haired woman was grinning, showing teeth that seemingly glinted as much as her jewelry. "You know, he could have chosen from a number of desert beauties but he went with the cute little country girl. Oh well."

"You loved him?" asked Sheik incredulously.

"I liked the idea of loving him," answered Nabooru, "I'm old enough to finally know the difference."

Sheik nodded sagely because it seemed the thing to do.

"Now, you on the other hand, have grown into a strapping young man," she laughed. "You make a fine prince!" Impa gave Nabooru a disapproving look but the Gerudo ignored it.

"Impa, please leave us," Sheik said quietly. Without saying a word, the Sheikah bowed and left the room.

"Ganondorf said almost the very same thing, you know," said Sheik when they were alone.

"He says a lot of things," said Nabooru meaninglessly.

"You acknowledge the suffering that he caused Hyrule but you refuse to denounce him as 'pure evil'. I find that curious," said Sheik gently. He watched the bronze-skinned woman shift uncomfortably.

"I know he did inexcusable things to you...to all of us," she said slowly, "but you have to understand that none of it changes the fact that he was the best king the Gerudo ever had."

"I thought you were the only Gerudo to not swear fealty to him," Sheik stated. "You were a lone wolf, yes?"

"That's because I was the only one to see what he was becoming," Nabooru replied quietly, "because I alone truly could know what he once had been."

"Nabooru, what are you saying? I don't understand," asked Sheik. He was bewildered when she took him suddenly by the shoulders. Her painted nails dug through the fabric of his shirt and she leveled her golden eyes with his red ones.

"If I must choose between the two, it is better to be feared than to be loved," she said.

"What?" asked Sheik, wide-eyed.

"That's what he said the night before I became a lone wolf thief," she explained, "That's when I knew that he was gone from me. He had given his heart to the Golden Power. As a king, you're going to have to be sure you don't do the same thing, even when you mean the very best for your people."

And with that, she left the strategy room. Sheik did not move for a very long time and when he did, it was with a heavy heart. The prince had much to ponder.


End file.
